


The Moon is Falling

by Mousekins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: link has too many nervous habits to count please help him, link is stressed and tatl is a great mom, or at least trying to be a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: and Link is feeling more than stressed about this fact. Thankfully, Tatl is there for him- as she always has been.





	The Moon is Falling

__ Tap tap tap tap-  
  


The ink is splattering on the pages again. He hadn’t been reading the entry since he’d opened the notebook- it was Anju’s problem, he could tell from the vague blur of the letters in his vision. Tatl had been hovering around wordlessly for the past few moments, acutely aware of how he had zoned out, and it’s only when she softly  _ chimes _ in worry that his eyes refocus. Ah, the page had blots on it now--   
  


“ _ Are you okay, Link? _ ” His eyes flit upwards to her and he offers her a gentle smile, though it’s not enough to convince his fae friend. She sighs and flits closer, opting to sit on the bomber’s notebook to ‘look up’ at him as his eyes avert.  _ He can’t see her face but he can feel her gaze.  _ “ _ You’re stressing, aren’t you? _ ” Was it that obvious that he was worrying over this? Well, she  _ had _ been his companion now for however many cycles it had been. All throughout his time as a deku scrub and even as he had started to solve the townspeople’s problems…  
  


“I…” He starts, soon to pause and actually look at her, his eyebrows knitting- he’s still only  _ young _ really. Forced to grow up way too soon, to save a world he had only just been introduced to,  _ twice _ now, actually. There’s not much he could do about that fact, but if fate could let him  _ chill _ for five minutes without the threat of Ganon killing somebody, or the threat of the moon falling-  _ yes, the goddess-damned  _ **_moon_ ** _ was falling, and he’s not supposed to be even a  _ **_little_ ** _ stressed about that? _ \- or even his friends bothering him to go out somewhere or do something.  
  


He realises he’d rather be tormented by Mido rather than have the moon fall. Did you get that yet?  **THE MOON WAS FALLING** .   
  


__ Tap, tap, tap, tap--  
  


“ _ You’re tapping again. _ ” Link sighs a little, resting his face on his right hand and looking at Tatl almost pointedly, begging her with his eyes for some kind of solution. She never pressured him to talk after their first encounter, realising that he felt more than uncomfortable when attempting to converse with anybody. For that, he’s grateful. “ _ Look, if it’s about Anju’s problem with her boyfriend or whatever… _ ” Yep, it was  **exactly** Anju’s problem with her ‘boyfriend or whatever’ as Tatl eloquently put it. “ _ You can always head to snowhead instead, I’m sure the Gorons would like your help too. _ ”  
  


That was part of the problem. He could also find out about the ranch, he could try and climb the fence to the beach, he could do so many things  _ other _ than Anju or Gorons right now… but would it really matter, ultimately? Even after doing all of that he’d only end up resetting time back to the first day of three. All of his progress would be lost, all of the problems he had solved would be back again.  
  


Is it really solving a problem if you’re just undoing everything that solved it?  
  


“ _ I know what you’re thinking, it’s written all over your face. _ ” His head tilts slightly, a curious notion to make her continue that train of thought. “ _ It doesn’t matter. Do it anyway. _ ” That’s not as helpful he had hoped. Navi wasn’t a whole lot more helpful than Tatl was, but she always had a way of saying things that motivated him. She was made to be his companion, and Tatl… well, Tatl lacked a lot of tact. She knew how to get things done, but she was a lot more like a big sister.  
  


Maybe he just misses those maternal instincts that Navi had? He sighs again and opts to close the book- slowly, he doesn’t wish to do it too quickly. Tatl hadn’t let him live it down the first time. He tucks the book into a little side pouch and stands up, brushing the dirt from his back and taking a few idle steps forward.   
  


“So what should I do?” His voice is a little quiet, it’s enough for Tatl to hear given how close she flies to him, but not quite loud enough for anybody  _ else _ to hear. He can’t help but feel that she’s thankful for that- it stops others knowing of their affairs, their plans, and as such makes things a whole lot less difficult. It’s speculation, but she seems happy when he actually speaks.  
  


Navi had the same effect. She too would smile and dance unconsciously when he spoke- maybe it was just a fairy thing. “ _ Well! I’m glad you asked. _ ” Which was code for ‘I have no idea, let me think a moment’. “ _ Oh, you could always visit the postman. _ ” Link raises an eyebrow.  
  


What?  
  


“ _ It was only a suggest-- _ ” and before she can finish, he’s already heading towards the area. He knows it’s a small blow to her psyche when he outright rejects a suggestion, she’s trying to be as helpful as she can in these circumstances, and he knows she doesn’t have experience in the whole ‘saving the world’ scenario. “ _ You don’t have to, y’know… _ ” She flitters behind him as he walks, and he simply offers her a little smile.  
  


He understands that he doesn’t  _ have _ to, really, she probably has a list of other quests they could do. But this was the least harmful thing they could do, and it passed some time for them anyway. He’ll have to find a way to get into the inn after this. Just because he’s in a perpetual loop doesn’t mean he can’t have a decent night’s sleep, right?... right. He stretches and nibbles the inside of his lip.  
  


“ _ Maybe Anju will be nice enough to give you a room? _ ” He opens an eye to look at her, where did that come from? Anju’s a lovely lady, so of course she’d give him a room. He was still a kid (at least, physically) and he doubts she’d let him sleep outside… “ _ Y’know, we should ask her before we see the postman, it’s only 1 o’clock. _ ” She raises a good point there. He turns on his heel and begins to head the opposite way to the inn.  
  


He mentions a decent night of sleep but in actuality he hadn’t been able to sleep in, well, however many loops it had been. He’s  _ exhausted _ , and every time he wants to close his eyes all he sees is that damn mask and that  _ DAMN MOON. _ Link rubs his face, attempting to wake himself up a little more before he bolts down to the inn--  
  


Much to Tatl’s guess work, she gives them a room for free-  _ though he does feel bad about essentially stealing the room. _ And once he’s laid on the bed, his eyes close--

**_HA HA HA HA--_ **

 

He bolts upright and stares into the darkness of his room, had it really been that long? He was meant to visit the postman and talk more to Anju and--

__ Tap tap tap tap tap tap ta--  
  


“ _ What’s wrong? _ ” He looks towards the soft glow and curls up in her direction. “ _ Nightmare? _ ” Link nods. They were all too frequent for her to not know of them. It’s probably the least she can do as she flutters over to tiredly curl up on his hand,  _ it’s a little sweaty _ \- and patting his thumb with about as much sympathy as she could muster.  
  


“ _ Try again. _ ”  
  


He relaxes. He’s thankful he doesn’t move an awful lot in his sleep- but if he has a nightmare he might accidentally crush he-- “ _ Shhh… try again. _ ” Even in this darkness she could still read him like a well-lit book. His eyes slip shut, much against his will. Comforted by the gentle blanket of light his fairy friend emits in the dark.  
  


And much to his surprise, he awakens the next morning, in the same position he fell asleep in-  _ no less rested _ \- but oddly feeling much better.  
  


… Maybe Tatl was more like Navi than he had first realised. 


End file.
